The Power of Four: The Dragons of Ma'at
by DragonsofMa'at
Summary: This story has been moved to fictionpress, its under the same name, come find it :)


The wind whistles through the long, thin branches of a lone willow; standing by a small brook on a hill in the middle of a plain. A young girl was propped up against the lone tree, unconscious and unaware of the new life that awaited her once she awakened. Her name was Alexandria, before she was thrown into her new world; she was a strong, silent huntress that dwelled in the mountains, only coming to the country town of D'relin to sell her catches. A story teller lived in that town and told stories of Magick and the Dragons of Ma'at and Chaos. When she was little, her father and taken her to this town. Alexandria had dreamed of becoming one of the Dragon Riders, an order of people that had been chosen by dragons to help retain order among the country of Len'thira. As she grew older, she started to believe that the dragons and Magick did not exist, she had seen no evidence of it, and so she had full rights to believe so. Her beliefs were soon to be proven as wrong as the sun rising in the west.

Finally, Alexandria began to stir. She couldn't remember who she was or where she was from. All she could remember was her name and that she was beginning to become cold. She slowly got up, stretching as she did so. Alexandria looked around the great plain, trying to figure out how she got there and how she was supposed to get home, wherever that might be. She noticed the brook and decided that she should probably quench her thirst and bathe. Somehow, she managed to get extremely dirty and looked like she had just been pulled head first through a mud patch and a briar bush. Still having some muscle cramps, she painfully started slipping her grimy clothes off, dunked them into the water and set them to dry on a hot, flat rock. Once that was done, she slipped slowly into the sluggish, warm brook and relaxed. Thirty minutes or so later, she decided to climb out of the brook to dry off, which took another half hour or so. Carefully slipping her now clean, dry clothes back on, she walked back to the willow tree. Alexandria saw that the willow and some low branches, so she started climbing to the top for a better view. At the top, all she could see was the seemingly endless plain, but she liked the view up there so she stayed there and dozed for a while.

She woke up and saw thunderclouds coming over the plain, flattening the dry grass as it progressed to her tree. Quickly, Alexandria descended from the tree and looked for some place to take cover in. After circling around the tree, she saw a small gap in the roots on the far side of the willow. "Being thin has its awesome parts." she thought as she wriggled her way into the small hollow under the tree. Just then, the wind picked up to a gale force and driving rain had begun to fall outside. It was deathly dark inside the hollow, Alexandria wished for a light and suddenly, a bright glow began emitting around her. Slightly puzzled about what had just happened, she realized the hollow under the tree was actually a tunnel that retreated further into and under the hill. A deep humming started down the tunnel; Alexandria was terrified so she stayed in the small cavern by the tunnel's entrance, eagerly awaiting the end of the storm. Unwillingly, she drifted off into a disturbed sleep; the humming caused some strange things to occur in her dreams.

Suddenly, the rain and wind stopped. Confused, Alexandria woke up to silence. She cautiously began to wriggle her way back out of the hollow. Outside, sat a beautiful dragon with glittering green scales and eyes that were pools of brilliant yellow. A deep, melodic humming began filling the air. The dragon stared at her intently, obviously waiting for Alexandria to do something.

"Wh-wh-what are you?" she quietly stammered the question to the dragon. Alexandria felt a deep, vast consciousness brush against hers, trying to communicate with her.

"I am Laurel, dragon of Mother Nature. I have been waiting for you to awaken since I brought you here. Come to me Alexandria, do not be afraid.", said a voice of pure melody. Scared half to death, Alexandria began inching her way towards Laurel. "We must be off, the Chaos dragon has found our haven, we must go to the Dragon city of Ur'tria. Climb on carefully and hold on tight, this will be a dangerous journey." And thus began the journey of a life time for Alexandria with her wondering and curious along the whole way about who she really was.


End file.
